


We’ll Kiss, for That’s How It Begins

by mistynights



Series: Femslash February 2020 [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Kinda, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Vignette, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistynights/pseuds/mistynights
Summary: Peggy gets ready for a night out
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Series: Femslash February 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620580
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	We’ll Kiss, for That’s How It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash February day eight. Today's prompt was **Make up**. I really wasn't sure what to write for this one, but I ended up quite liking what it did.
> 
> Title from The Last Unicorn by Passenger

Peggy sitting at her vanity is the first thing Angie sees when she enters the room. It's not an uncommon sight, Peggy with a tube of lipstick or a brush of powder and her hair falling like a veil of curls over her shoulders. Angie has to force herself to look away as she moves towards Peggy's little bed.

"Isn't it too late for going out?" She asks, staring out the window at the setting sun. It's not late, not really, but it's the only thing she can think of to strike conversation. There's a bit of silence, Angie's resolve wavers and she turns to stare at Peggy's reflection on the vanity mirror.

"There's an event at the phone company," Peggy replies as she carefully dabs rouge on her cheeks. "Not that I don't love your company, but did you need me for something?"

Angie bites her lip. She'd originally come to ask Peggy to split a cake she got at the automat, but there's no way that's happening now, and it would feel silly to ask. 

"My bathroom's pipe is acting up," she says instead, calling all of her acting abilities to sound convincing. Peggy either doesn't notice the lie or doesn't care about it. She takes a moment to organize her curls before meeting Angie's eyes through the mirror.

"Again?" She sounds at least mildly convinced, and Angie has to keep a relieved smile from showing up in her face. She nods in reply and Peggy shakes her head. "I can help you look at it in the morning."

"Oh, don't bother, English, I've already talked with Miss Fry." Peggy nods a couple of times, obviously distracted with putting her makeup back in the drawers.

"Well," she says standing up when she's done. "You can stay here tonight. I don't know how long the even will last."

"Don't worry, I won't tell on you if you sneak in past curfew." God knows it wouldn't be the first time. Peggy huffs a laugh and bends over to put her shoes on. She straightens up a moment later and grabs her coat from behind the door.

"I'll see you when I come back, then." Angie nods and walks towards her.

"Try to enjoy," she teases. Peggy rolls her eyes, but there's a smile on her face.

"No promises." Peggy pauses to check her purse before opening the door. She's about to leave when Angie speaks up again.

"What, no goodnight kiss?" She says it as a joke, tone light and teasing. It's a thing they do; Angie flirts and laughs, and Peggy shakes her head and dismisses her words. It's been like that from the beginning. Angie expects nothing to change tonight.

Except, in one fluid motion, Peggy leans down, plants a kiss on Angie's cheek and then leaves the room.

"Goodnight, Angie," she calls as she closes the door. Angie is too shocked to do anything other than stare at the now closed door and lightly touch her cheek.

She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror when she's finally able to move away from her spot by the door; her eyes are still wide and there's a bright red mark on her cheek in the form of Peggy's lips. As she stares at her reflection, Angie knows she won't catch sleep easily tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://misty--nights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
